


The End (is where we Begin Again)

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, Fantasy RPG classes, I just liked how this came out, Light Magic, Multi, Real Life, Saving the World, So like I saw the prompt and did this, at least a fantasy one, because fantasy jouneys, hope you do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end.”<br/>― Ursula K. Le Guin, The Left Hand of Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End (is where we Begin Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt "I guess we can all go back to our lives now.Its over"
> 
> Clique Title could use a facelift,any ideas?
> 
> Basically I just like these four beautiful people working together and fantasy is my favorite thing so....yeah...this prompt fed the beast. 
> 
> Mica-Cleric  
> Trevor-Dark Mage  
> Matt-Thief  
> Jeremy-Brawler/Warrior

Mica lowered her hands and collapsed to her knees.Next to her,Matt let out a relieved sigh,and Jeremy flopped back onto the dirt,the strength that had allowed the final blow leaving his body with the adrenaline. Trevor was exasperated as he leaned on his staff.

 

“Is it really...is it over?”he looked at his companions.The cleric looked at him with a tired smile,and nodded.

 

“He’s gone,Trev”Mica smiled, “We defeated him”

 

The dark mage collapsed finally in relief.As he did,he burst out laughing.It was more of a chuckle,but he had no other response he could apply to this.

 

He was dead.

 

They were all alive.

 

The land was safe.

 

They did it.

* * *

 

They were quiet as they reached the crossroads that would take them home from this dark dimension.

 

“Well...I guess we can all go back to our lives now that this is over”Trevor stated,looking around at the three others he had begun to call friends, “I guess...this is goodbye?”

 

“It seems so”Mica smiled solemnly, “It was fun,you know.I’ll miss you guys”

 

“Same.”Jeremy nodded while Matt just shrugged,adding a simple, “I guess”

They all laughed at that.Trevor picked up his stick and looked over them once again.

 

“I wish you only the best in life”he stated,before turning the way they had come from the forest and vanishing in the blink of an eye.

 

“I’ll be going too,I guess”Mica hugged both of them and pulled away smiling, “Good luck you guys!Hope you get that job you wanted”

 

“Same to you”Matt smiled as she turned,her dark hair swishing as she walked in another direction and in another blink of an eye,vanished as Trevor had.

 

The two men were left in the center of the crossroads,silent.At least until Jeremy spoke.

 

“I’ll see you online then?”

 

“Sure”the two turned and clasped hands before Matt pulled Jeremy into a hug.

 

“It was awesome to meet you,bro.Let’s do this again sometime”

 

“Just no evil darkness involved in anything but the virtual world”

 

“Amen to that”

 

The two split off down the last two paths and  as they kept their eyes forward,the world around them faded to white...

* * *

 

Two years later

 

“Okay everyone,we got a newbie in the house!”Jeremy looked up from his editing to see Geoff had returned from a meeting or something-editing this had taken up quite a long time,no matter what and he had sworn Geoff had still been in the room when he’d started.

 

“That’s great!”Matt yelled from next to him with a shit-eating grin, “Where are they?”

 

“ _ She’s _ just outside”Geoff grinned as he turned, “Okay,kid,you can come in now”

 

The door opened,and a gorgeous woman entered.She had shoulder length dark hair with light purple ends  and flawless dark skin.Another thing was that she was notably tiny,and her eyes...

 

“Mica?!”Jeremy recognized her first and with a start,Matt fell out of his chair.

 

“Hi guys,long time no see!”she recognized them as well,and this left Geoff confused, “I guess you got your jobs after all!”

 

“You kids know each other?”Jeremy and Matt looked at each other then back at the man,smiles crossing their faces.

 

“You can say she’s someone special to us”Matt said with a cheeky grin, “An old friend ”

 

Mica grinned.

 

“That we’re going to have quite the adventure with”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Critiques and Comments always welcome guys :)
> 
> {7th entry on the 7th lol}


End file.
